Unto Others
by Coranas
Summary: A dark room. An act of self defence. A huge mistake. What do these things have in common? (Dark!Harry Azkaban Fic) (Prolouge has been edited slightly)
1. Prologue

Harry Potter and related characters belong to JK Rowling. Not me.

The Plot belongs to me.

* * *

Harry could barely see through the blood on his face as he scrambled into the corner away from his tormentor.

"You have outlived your usefulness boy."

As the instrument of his demise approached Harry prayed for something that could save him, anything… When there was a feel of wood as it hit his hand. Eyes flashing open he screamed the unforgivable words the world feared.

"Avada Kadavra!" and with a flash of green which seemed to light the whole room, Harry's world faded to darkness.

-

Unto Others. – Prologue

A Fanfiction Story

By Pel'el

-

As consciousness came back to Harry he was able to hear a voice directed at him.

"..rry James Potter, you have been charged with the use of an unforgivable. How do you plead?"

As he blinked, and tried to wipe his eyes clean it became obvious that he was restrained. As Harry tried to get his head wrapped around the fact his tormentor was gone, someone was trying to talk to him?

Wait, charged? "What are you…. Where am I?"

"Harry potter, you cast the Killing curse a week ago, correct?" a man behind the table asked.

"Wha… Yes of cours..." was all he managed to get out, before the crowd behind his erupted into murmurs.

"Silence… I said SILENCE!" Was roared out by the man… 'Judge.' Harry's mind reasoned. "As you have confessed to the casting of the killing curse, we will move onto sentencing. The punishment is the only on available to the casting of an unforgivable."

At this there was a distinct pause, before the next words were delivered to a silent room. "Life, in Azkaban."

At this Harry was almost blinded by the flashes from the reporters cameras.

Still not quite grasping what was happening, Harry put up no resistance as he was dragged to the doorway. Even when his friends were screaming obscenities at him, he didn't react. After all, this had to be some kind of post torture hallucination.

As he was locked in the small cell, and a dementor approached, it finally occurred to him that this might be happening.

"but… he was evil" was murmured to the uncaring walls, "Voldemort HAD to die…"

The next words were unheard by even the arriving dementor, "Didn't he?"

-

The evil grin was all that could be felt in the darkness. There was not even enough light to see anything, yet his smile was there.

'Better than even I could have hoped.' Were his thoughts, as his fingers ran over the precise raised bumps of the page in front of him.

* * *

This is my first story.

Be nice. It will be edited with any ideas by reviewers, oh, and its not going to be a 'Happy' story.

2/2/05 – Created.

9/2/05 – Edited.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and the related characters STILL don't belong to me.

The plot does belong to me. However I'm willing to sell it for a good offer -D (Just Kidding)

-

Fall of a Hero.

By Rita Skeeter

Yesterday, Harry James Potter, (AKA Boy-Who-Lived) was convicted of casting the unforgivable Killing Curse at another wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle (AKA You-Know-Who). Many were divided over young Potter's guilt. However in the end he was sentenced to life without release by unanimous vote.

As many know You-know-who was a plague on our fair society who showed as much mercy as he was shown. However, not even ridding the world of a monster such as him would give a person the right to cast an unforgivable.

What makes this worse is the pure hate and power that drives the killing curse. For an un-matured wizard to be able to cast such a spell spoke highly of young Potter's potential, however such hate once the curse has been cast will surface once more. As has been seen in post war wizards for centuries. This is the cause of Avada Kadavra being the only unforgivable form of execution.

-

Unto Others. - Chapter 1

A Fanfiction Story

By Pel'el

-

Once more Harry was driven to his knees as he felt a dementor begin its approach to the wing he was being kept in. Barely able to focus his eyes on the wall he was scratching into.

"Soon…." His voice was swallowed by the darkness in the cell. "Soon I wi…" as his voice trailed off the screams in his head began.

-

As the dementor approached the cell that lay in the exact centre of the island it 'felt' the effects it was having on the prisoner it was checking on. When it was satisfied that the small being it contained was no longer aware of anything, it approached far closer to the bars than it was allowed, and 'looked' within.

As the other dementor's sent information that visitors had arrived at the island. It sent a call to all it's brethren that were near by. Opening the door to the cell, it's hand clamped down upon the still moving arms if its victim. With other dementor's by it side it picked up the child-like being, and pulled it from the cell.

The chances of this being the prisoner the visitors wised to view were slim, however nothing could be risked.

'Ssssoooooooooonn' was heard all through the prison, by those who knew how to listen. 'Sssssooooo, sssssooooooonn'

-

As Albus Dumbledore and his entourage stepped from the boat, the foreboding feeling of Azkaban was overwhelming to him.

"Dear gods, this place just gets worse as time goes by" was muttered by a greasy haired man at his side.

"Indeed" Albus replied. "These last few years have seen a definite down turn in its appeal, not that there was ever much. However even as evil as it feels, it serves it purpose perfectly."

"Magic suppression" Sirius spat. "No matter how dark it victims are, should never have been researched"

"Sirius, no matter how you feel about it, this is the only place evil can be contained." Remus replied softly. Raising his hand to knock on the door, Remus was very surprised to find it opening, revealing three dementors. One opening each door and one in the centre to greet them.

"Albus," Came Severus' harsh whisper "Where are the aurors?"

"Azkaban does not require constant auror supervision." Came Sirius' bitter voice. "They are only needed for prisons containing those with magic available to use. Dementors drain all..."

Both fell silent at a glare from the Headmaster of Hogwarts. "We have come to see Harry James Potter. Take us to him"

The party fell absolutely silent as the dementor hesitated, visibly for a few seconds, before moving to a small door. Guarded by even more dementors, who opened the door at their approach.

'ooooonnnn' was heard as the door opened. All passed it off as the wind, and continued their way down the corridor. Into the almost silent tunnels they travelled.

"Its too quiet" Sirius murmured. Right before they stepped over a silencing ward, and the screams began.

"I think the silence was better." Came Snapes sarky voice.

-

Review Please. Tell me what you want people to react like. (And do you have any guesses on the Dementors plans?)


	3. Chapter 2

The story jumps around a bit. Please bear with it. Oh a beta would be great too.

Tho my homepage is still being created (Not in a graphical mood), my mailing list is up and running.

* * *

His red eyes were giving off an evil glow, as he read the latest report.

"Such power…." He murmured, "How…. How could no-one have noticed?"

As his eyes hit the bottom of the page, his robes billowed with the motion of his turn. "You are sure? The transfer will be complete?" the red eyes pierced the dark hood of the rooms other occupant "I have come too far to fail now".

The silence in the room was palpable, as the dementors robe, for the first time in his presence stopped fluttering, the air in the room seemed to freeze. As the…. thing, slowly hissed out 'yesssss, Weee aree sssureee' so softly that had he not been focused he would have passed off as the wind blowing.

Not even the evil glow in his insane eyes could hide his surprise at the words.

-

Unto Others. - Chapter 2

A Fanfiction Story

By Pel'el

-

The book was pitifully thin, was the way to describe the object of the woman's speach. Especially when compared to ever other book in the room. At barely 16 pages, it was the only book dedicated to dementors in the world. It was almost a joke, written by Eldagar Smythe, almost 2,500 years ago. The only expert on dementors. Ever. It was his lifes work.

"87 years of research, into their creation, their abilities, and their inability to grow in number." Were the thoughts of the bushy haired woman. "And all he manages to say is dementors are unable to see, feel or even speak. Driven by primal instincts. Seeking that which they can never have. Their inability to be killed, or age, makes them a possible avenue of research into immortality, however this should never be attempted, as dementors ARE failed experiments into immortality. By whom, is still unknown, possibility of death by dementor."

"But… it makes no sense, if they are failed experiments, then how are there so many? No-one can fail in the exact same way 2,387 times." were her whispered words. "Not even Eldagar managed to find that out. Even to this day, the monitoring spell he created to count the dementors is still being used by the ministry to control the dementor hive, and always counts the exact number he always stated. So… dementors are immortal. Could He be trying to become truly immortal?"

"Magical Sink-hole… maybe the reason there are so many is because they were only deemed as failures after they matured? Even immortality isn't worth sacrificing all magic and emotion for."

-

Travelling down the corridors in Azkaban Sirius could not help but shudder at being back.

As they stopped at the cell the dementor indicated, all were surprised at its refusal to go any closer. Opening the door, they were only mildly surprised to see the young man, in his mid 20's, though he looked far older, with a truly vacant look twitching on the ground.

As his twitching stopped Sirius looked back, and caught a glimpse of the dementors cloak as it passed a torch.

His attention was caught as Dumbledore spoke, "Harry" he murmured. "Wake up, we are here to get you out."

Sirius' heart almost broke as his god-son, forsaken for so long, began to move.

"what? Why?" were all he whispered.

"You ungrateful brat" Was sneered by Severus "Many would kill to get out of here and all you can…" and was cut off by Dumbledore's hand raised to stop him.

"I have secured your release, by the Minister himself" Was kindly said by the headmaster, as he helped Harry to the door. "He would like your forgiveness, Harry"

And for the first time in years a smile was seen on Harry Potters face. "Of course, Is… is Voldermort back?"

"Not to my knowledge Harry" came Dumbledore's answer, having given Harry's arm to Remus, he didn't notice Harry stiffen. Then stop. "We all have worked long and hard to find some way to get you released." At which point he realised he wasn't being followed. "What's the matter."

"leave" came the broken voice from Harry's mouth…

* * *

Chapters 1+2 are mostly all happening at the same time. Jumping from plot point to plot point.

While all the plots are intersecting, none are the same. Everyone wants something different.

The prologue is set a few years before chapter 1, however, I'm not going to tell you how many yet. I plan for it to be relevant.

What's happened to Harry's plan? And Dumbledore's? How are they related - Coming next time.

Who Are the other planners? And who's plan will be able to survive? Or at least, be able to get pulled off… - Coming later.

Please Reveiw.

/  
/  
/


End file.
